Ciel Loves Who?
by Alois-Tra-Trancy
Summary: Everybody wants Ciel, it's a common fact. Alois, Claude, Lizzie and Sebastian are fine examples of this. But who exactly does Ciel desire?


Hi, This is Amber Please tell me if there is a probleme with my story ~Amber~Heartless Bastard

Couple: ?

Warnings: This is completely messed up and it's rather short.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cruel, arrogant and beautiful. Those were words to describe the relentless watchdog of the queen, Ciel Phantomhive.

His slate navy-blue hair and sapphire orb displayed his attractive physique flawlessly. His short stature deceiving those away from his dangerous persona. A delicate flower hiding a snake beneath its petals.

It was obvious as to why everyone desired him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alois Trancy happened to be one of his many fans.

The Trancy earl wanted him above anyone else. The blonde longed to claim the other as his, to be able to state the bluenette was his at the top of his lungs. To be able to squeeze the life out of that always coldly smirking face.

But alas, the poor teen was always left rejected, tossed aside to the wind, as if he were a mere fly. A truly heartbreaking scene.

Sighing aloud for the umpteenth time, Alois kicked the dirt, his icy blue gaze downcast. What on earth could he possibly do to gain his precious earl's affection?

A glare stole his face as he tried to think, tossing rocks at random bystanders. It wasn't until he smacked one in the head with a mini boulder, knocking the poor fellow out, did he manage to get an idea.

"That's it! I'll find out who he wants and get rid of the competition!" Grinning wildly at his own ingenious plan, he promptly stepped on the individual he knocked out just mere minutes prior, frolicking towards his manor in hopes of finding Claude.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Claude was a demon who craved for Ciel above all else, the boy's callous demeanor and deep seated rage drew him in like a moth to a flame. The spider wanted to suck the earl into his web, caress him with his hands and watch the delicious youth writhe beneath him as he stole the soul from his very body.

Yet he too was carelessly thrown aside. Like a sack of forgotten potatoes.. A very sad potato.

Running a hand through his raven locks, he contemplated on how to steal the teen away without getting his damn arms ripped off by Sebastian. That overly protective dolt... He seethed, playing with his glasses idly.

As he began to get lost in thought, the spiderman began to tap dance. His feet skittering over the ground.

"Hey I just met you And this is crazy~ But may I steal Your bocchan, maybe?" He sang as his shoes nosily clacked among the floors.

"What the hell are you doing?" Claude froze as Alois's voice picked at his ears.

"Ahem.. Nothing, your highness."

"Right...anyway, Claude! We're going to go to the Phantomhive manor!" The spunky blonde announced, popping his hands in the air as he pranced around, a random pink flower in his mouth. "Ole'!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lizzie cherished Ciel above the rest, she cherished his rare smiles, his sweet face and even his grumpy scowls. She truly held anything about him dear, looking forward to growing old with him and sharing loving kisses.

But it was never like that. Ciel didn't pay his fiancé any mind whenever they were together, he'd much rather stare at a wall than humor her. A flipping wall.

To be honest, it hurt the young woman's feelings. Her poor heart taking a beating every time she was pushed away.

The pretty little lady wanted to know how to fix this dilemma and bring their romance to a blaze.

Blushing softy, she nodded her head in determination and jumped out the window landing on a fat hobo. Then, standing quickly, she raced off to see Ciel.

The hobo was left faceplanted, cursing his fat cat for his luck.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sebastian was the one who loved Ciel the most. The raven could spender hours beside the male and never grow bored, for his young master was far from predictable. He could always find a way to ruffle the normally composed boy and that filled his ego, entertaining him.

Yet that love was one sided. Ciel saw him as nothing more than a pawn, a loyal dog. That downright left the demon pissed off. The crow didn't have a single doubt in his mind that Phantomhive had a secret love for someone. It was the only explanation for his untouchable status.

With a frown, he began to scrub away the dirt from a plate, his ebony strands hanging in his eyes. Tonight he vowed to find out who his master desired.

Dropping the plate, he briskly moved down the corridor... Accidentally knocking Bardroy out the window.

A loud fit of cussing fell on deaf ears. Along with an obnoxious crash.

Later that night once everyone had been deemed asleep, Ciel slipped out of his room, tip-toeing to his study. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, he snuck into the room, closing the door silently. The night's air echoing around.

The minute that door was shut, four figures lurched out, pressing their ears to the wood. The figures had their faces squished together.

Shock displayed on all their features.

"What are you doing here?!" They whispered at eachother.. Though lizzie's whisper was a tad different, directed at Claude. "Why are you wearing a chicken suit?"

"...It's a back up plan." ...

Silence.

Sebastian just raised a brow.

...Emerald orbs blinked. "Right..."

A 'shh' noise hissed out from Alois's lips as he focused on the hushed whispers behind the door.

"Hm, I truly love you, you know that? You're the only thing I wish for in this world aside from my goal of vengeance, you know that." A soft chuckle could be heard.

Growling slightly, Sebastian peeked open the door, set on viewing this vixen who stole away his love.

Ciel was talking to a piece of cake. A large piece at that, frosted perfectly with chocolate icing.

The next reaction was to be expected.

Alois fell over.

Claude just walked away.

Lizzie let the water works go.

And Sebastian... Sebastian just facepalmed.

Tis a day in the life of a butler.


End file.
